Just an accident
by UchihaUzumaki
Summary: Like their fathers before them, an accident awakens some hidden feelings in the two young adults Boruto and Sarada.


Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki, team Konohamaru. A few years back they approved their Chuunin exams and they're about to become jounin this year, already with 20 years old each. They go into more dangerous missions more and more often, but they always succeed. They're one of the best teams from their class, they've been through hell together and they're as solid as diamond, some people even call them the "new three sannin", although Sarada always says that's because Mitsuki is Orochimaru's son, but that's not really important.

As they become adults, some other things, besides missions and friendships start to gain importance, and Mitsuki is actually rooting for a special couple which he's been battling for a couple of years to happen, and this might as well be his year.

Mitsuki is walking around with ChouChou, Chouji's daughter, one early morning, talking about their two favorite people, their best friends, Boruto and Sarada.

"Are you shitting me?" ChouChou cried after Mitsuki told her the news. "They've been training just the of them together for a month and NOTHING has happened?!" she cried again.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with them" Mitsuki sighed. "I've been wanting to see them together for forever now, everyone knows they like each other but them"

ChouChou groaned with frustration "UGH, I hate them!" she yelled, crossing her arms.

"What can I tell you…" he sighed. "I'll try something today when we train together, but I promise nothing" he said.

"What do you have in mind? We've tried everything" she sighed, but with curiosity.

"I heard the funniest thing from my parent the other day" he began.

"I'm still uncomfortable with you not calling him dad" she interrupted.

"Because his not...ugh, anyway" he sighed, being the child of Orochimaru wasn't easy task. "He told me that Uchiha Sasuke and the Hokage, when they were in the academy, first genin day" he began again "They were fighting, deathly staring at each other, and suddenly...an accident happened and they kissed!" he continued, ChouChou covered her mouth in surprise.

"But...how is that going to make any difference? Besides they'll tease the hell out of their dads" ChouChou laughed but raised an eyebrow, not getting the boy's point.

"But it's a scenery where an Uchiha and an Uzumaki kiss, even by accident, also, by bringing the subject of first kiss to light, I might be able to get that idea stock into their heads" he explained, ChouChou was more interested, she crossed arms, thinking.

"Well...if you put it that way, it might actually fucking work" she said, smiling. "Good thinking, Mitsuki" she laughed and offer him her fist.

"That's why I'm the brain" he chuckled and bro-fisted ChouChou.

Meanwhile, Sarada was rushing to the Uzumaki household to wake Boruto up, since he always forgot about morning training.

When she finally reached the house she climbed to the window of Boruto's room and knocked a few times.

"Boruto!" she screamed from the other side, no response, she rolled her eyes, went down to the door and rang the bell.

Hinata answered.

"Sarada, how are you?" she asked smiling.

"I'm great! I was wondering if Boruto was up, we have morning training in 10 minutes and he's always late" she stated, shrugging.

"That boy, he didn't tell me anything, you know what, how about you wake him up? If I do it he'll just go back to sleep" she sighed, that's the answer Sarada wanted, she smiled.

"No problem! Thank you!" she thanked and entered the house, going directly to his bedroom, entering without even knocking.

The moment she entered she had to hold a surprised scream, Boruto was on boxers, uncovered and all face up on his bed.

'This guy…' she thought to herself, but smiled, blushing a little, she wasn't going to lie, she had seen him on swimsuit and without shirt lots of times, but he was hot. 'I have to wake him up, I have to wake him up' she repeated to herself and prepare to shout.

"BORUTO! WAKE UP! MORNING TRAINING!" she screamed, Boruto jumped out of his bed quickly.

"I'M INNOCENT!" he screamed right away, his hair was a total mess. "Wha…" he stuttered when he realized he wasn't dreaming anymore. "Sarada?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, sleeping boy, we have morning training and we'll be late" she said, crossing her arms, she was a little amused that he wasn't embarrassed of being in underwear.

"Ugh…" he sighed. "Fine, fine...I'll be ready right away" he said, finally looking at his friend. "Hey...you look so pretty today" he rambled suddenly.

"Excuse me?" she asked, a bit blushed, he never says things like that.

Apparently he realized what he had said and blushed. "I have no idea where that came from…" he said, startled.

"Okay...so...I'll wait for you downstairs" she said, raising an eyebrow. "If you don't go down in 5, I'll come back" she threatened him.

"Sure, sure" he said, standing up from the bed, still embarrassed.

Sarada started walking out, still perplexed of what her friend had said, she had felt kinda flattered, but it just caught her by surprise.

'What the fuck was that?!' they both asked themselves after Sarada walked out.

She shook her head and went downstairs.

"Did he wake up?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, he'll be right down" she answered smiling. "Thank you"

And amazingly, 5 minutes later, he was down.

"Okay, I'm ready for training!" he screamed the moment he reached the end of the stairs with a fist in the air and frowned smile on his face.

"Great, let's go" Sarada replied, smiling, he looked kinda cool when he did that.

"Have a great training, guys!" Hinata waved them goodbye.

"Thanks!" they replied at the same time and went on their way.

"Where's Mitsuki?" Boruto asked when they started running to the training camp.

"He said he was going to meet us there, for some reason" she replied, shrugging.

"That guy is so weird sometimes" Boruto sighed, Sarada laughed.

"Let's hurry or he'll start without us" she added.

"How 'bout a race, Sarada?" Boruto asked with a playful smile, Sarada gave it back.

"We're not kids anymore, you know?" she said smiling.

"Oh, come on!" Boruto complained she laughed harder.

"Fine! If that'll keep you quiet!" she laughed.

"Yes!" he exclaimed and they began their race to the field.

Meanwhile.

"Jeez, where are they?" Mitsuki complained, they were already 5 minutes late.

Suddenly, he started hearing two big loud screams from afar.

"Hm, there they are" he smiled.

Boruto and Sarada were rushing to the field, head to head, tied in their race.

"WE'RE HERE!" they screamed as they arrived.

"Who won, Mitsuki?!" Boruto asked, panting.

"Yeah, who won?!" Sarada asked as well.

"Well...actually it was a tie" he laughed shrugging.

"DAMN IT!" they screamed at the same time.

"Next time I'll beat you, Uchiha!" Boruto exclaimed, Sarada snorted.

"Ha! So sorry to tell you I'll be the one beating your ass…" she started saying with a big challenging smile.

"Don't you dare…" Boruto said, squinting.

"Usuratonkachi" she finished, smiling proudly.

"UGH!" he screamed "Why did your father had to tell you about that word…" he sighed in defeat, Sarada smiled.

"Okay, okay, lovebirds, let's get to practice" Mitsuki sighed, they looked at him immediately.

"Lovebirds?" Sarada asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, lovebirds, let's practice already" he sentenced "And I won't have any other word about it" he finished, Boruto and Sarada pouted.

For the next hour they trained hard as hell, they made individual fighting, jutsu practice and finally (Mitsuki's idea) two against one, and obviously, Sarada and Boruto had to team against him.

After that, which they did perfectly, the two of them together were a perfect fit, they decided to rest, drink some juice and chat.

"You did awesome guys, here" Mitsuki said, giving them the juice he had brought.

"You too, man" Boruto replied taking a sip.

"I'm so tired!" Sarada exclaimed and let herself fall to the ground, face up and stretched out, the others did the same, Mitsuki at one side and Boruto at the other. "Thanks for the juice"

"Thanks for the juice" repeated Boruto.

"No prob!" Mitsuki replied.

They spent some minutes resting, until Mitsuki decided it was time to put his plan into action, he stood up, sat in front of the two of them and spoke.

"By the way, guys" he said, they sat up to match him.

"What's up?" Boruto asked.

"My parent told me the funniest thing the other day" he started. "About your dad's first kiss!" he stated, the other two were left perplexed.

"eeeeehh?!" they said at unison.

"Wait, you mean their first kiss with our moms? We know the story! But it's not particularly funny, they're cute actually" Sarada affirmed, Boruto nodded.

Mitsuki laughed. "So they never told you guys?" he asked, they were puzzled. "Your dads, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto actually kissed when they were younger! By accident of course, but still!" he told with a smile on his face.

"eeeeehh?!" they repeated at unison.

"That's impossible!" Boruto screamed

"By accident you say?" Sarada asked, now she was curious.

"You can't be believing this for sure, are you?" Boruto asked her, incredulous.

"Well, kinda, I just remembered that the first time I asked dad if mom had been his first kiss he hesitated before answering me" she explained, and Boruto realized the same thing.

"Now that you mention it...I think that did the same" he whispered.

"See?" Mitsuki laughed.

"Then tell us, how did that happened?" Sarada asked.

"Well, um, here, let me show you" he stood up and moved Sarada and Boruto so they were face to face.

"We're not your puppets, dude" Boruto complained.

"Oh, shh" Mitsuki shut him up, Sarada laughed. "So, they were kinda like this, but the Hokage was on top of the desk and Sasuke was on his chair, they were fighting but their faces were like this close" he explained and moved his friends a little bit closer to each other.

"This is really close even for a fight" Sarada whispered frowning.

"Anyway" Mitsuki exclaimed "They were just throwing names at each other…" he continued explaining and put himself behind Boruto. "When suddenly, one of his classmates just pushed the Hokage by accident!" he said and before they could notice his plan, he pushed Boruto as well.

"And they…" he said when pushing him and as he wanted, Boruto's lips fell on top of Sarada's, they looked at each other surprised for a couple of seconds and jumped away from each other.

"MITSUKI!" Boruto screamed standing up and turning to him. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He screamed.

"Oh my god I didn't mean to…" he looked as scared as he could, but he was happy.

Sarada stayed there, clenching his fists, building rage.

"Mitsuki…" she whispered with anger.

"Oh, oh" said Boruto turning around. "I'm just gonna…move" he said quietly as he moved away from Mitsuki.

"It wasn't on purpose, Sarada, I promise" now he was actually scared.

Sarada stood up, frowning, furious, his fists ready, but a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I don't care" she said approaching him at gave him a big punch on the head, hitting him against the grass.

"Ouch…" he whispered standing up. "Yeah, I think I had that coming...sorry, guys" he apologized standin up with a hand on his head.

"It's fine…" Sarada sighed. "But don't EVER do that again or I'll send you flying a few meters away, and you know I can do that" she threatened him.

"Yes, promised" he laughed nervously, Sarada sighed again. "But hey, was it at least good?" he laughed, his friends looked at him angry.

"Of course not!" Sarada exclaimed right away, Boruto didn't say anything.

"What do you mean by that?!" Boruto asked, feeling insulted, as if his kisses were bad.

"Um...that wasn't even a kiss, Boruto" she said, surprised that his friend had that reaction.

"Kinda was" he said doubtful. "Anyway, if it'd had been a real kiss it wouldn't have been bad!" he yelled.

"You have no experience to back that up though" she laughed crossing her arms.

Boruto pouted.

"Well, I bet I'm naturally good at it!" Boruto said, smiling and full of himself. Something on the inside had him dead curious about kissing her again, he didn't know why.

Sarada let out a guffaw "Luck in finding a girl who'd volunteer to proof that" she mocked smiling.

"But...you're my best friend, aren't you?" he said with a big mischievous smile.

"I'm not finding you a victim!" she laughed, he continued looking at her with the same smile, she realized what he had meant. "I'm not gonna kiss you, Uzumaki Boruto!" she exclaimed.

"Why?" Mitsuki asked from afar.

"Because…" she started, and suddenly had nothing to say and began to blush. "Because I wouldn't feel comfortable, I'm your friend" she lied, pouting. A part of her did find Boruto quite handsome and funny, and even cute, and some part of her might want that kiss but...not that way.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" he sighed.

Mitsuki was frustrated while seeing his brilliant plan go to waste, yet again.

Sarada smiled, she didn't like to crush his spirit like that, she crossed her arms and went near him to give him a little push with her hip.

"I bet you'll find a victim eventually, though" she told him, smiling, he looked back with the same smile.

"Of course I will" he laughed.

They both ended up laughing together.

'These stupid assoles…' Thought Mitsuki to himself.

They trained for half an hour more and sat back down to have a final rest before going to lunch and report to Konohamaru.

"Guys, sorry, I won't be joining you today, I promised dad I'd have lunch with him" he said pretending regret when the two others pulled out their bento boxes.

"You never have lunch at your house…" Boruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, Boruto, dad has been weird lately" he said shrugging. "More than usual" he added laughing.

"Good thing you said it" Boruto laughed.

They all bro-fisted, said goodbye and started eating their lunch.

"Your food always looks better than mine" Sarada sighed looking at Boruto's bento.

"My mom's the best cook!" Boruto laughed proudly.

"You mind sharing some of that cherry tomatoes?" she asked with a smile. "I could trade you one of my pickles" she said showing hers.

Boruto laughed. "Deal"

"Yes!" she celebrated and they exchanged foods.

They were almost finished eating when Boruto spoke again.

"Sarada" he said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Um, have _you_ had your first kiss?" he asked, he was sure her answer would be _no_ , they've been best friends for a long time, but still.

"What? No, of course not, you know I haven't" she replied with a smile "The closests I've been was an hour ago, and it was with you" she laughed.

"It's it really that bad, that it was with me?" he asked, she was the only person he could open himself like that to, not even Mitsuki. Sarada was surprised.

"Well, I…" she began, Mitsuki wasn't with them anymore, she figured she could be honest. "No, usuratonkachi, it isn't really that bad" she replied with a small smile, shrugging.

"Are you always gonna call me that?" he asked laughing slightly.

"My whole life!" she replied with a big smile. "You know…" she started, Boruto looked at her with a look of hope in his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm kinda glad it was with you and no some random stupid guy" she confessed, shrugging again. "And it wasn't bad, for being an accident" she added, blushing a little.

"Re...really?" Boruto asked, puzzled.

"Yup!" she replied, Boruto smiled widely.

"Well, I'm also glad it was you" he said "You're awesome" he added, smiling at her.

She blushed.

"And when you become Hokage and I'm there to protect you, I can tell a funny story about us to ou…" he stopped, Sarada catched what he almost said, but said nothing. "to my kids"

'WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!' he screamed at himself in his mind.

"Yeah" she sighed, smiling. "You still want to do that, though?" she asked, moved. He hadn't mentioned that since that first Chuunin exam.

"Do what?"

"Be there to protect me when I'm Hokage" she said, a bit embarrassed.

Boruto blushed.

"Well, I…" he started, stuttering, Sarada giggled a little. "I do" he replied at last, Sarada was really moved by that. "You're my best friend, you're dear to me" he confessed, looking at the ground the moment he finished the sentence.

Sarada started laughing softly after that.

"Hey!" Boruto yelled, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm not making fun of you, usuratonkachi" she clarified, he shut up. "I'm moved" she explained. "Those were really nice words, Boruto, because I feel the same way" she continued. "When I'm Hokage, I'll protect you as well, you're also my best friend, you're really important to me" Boruto looked up at hearing those words. "And tell you what, just for those nice words, if you can't find a victim, I volunteer!" she laughed.

"What?" he asked, surprised, she blushed right away.

"I mean, we kinda already kissed, so what the hell?" she laughed, slightly blushed.

Boruto laughed as well.

"Deal" he replied with a big (and really handsome, to Sarada's eyes) smile.

They finished eating and rest, waiting for Mitsuki to come back.

"So…" Boruto started, Sarada looked at him.

"What are my plans for the evening?" she asked, getting ahead of him.

He pouted. "Yeah, for dinner, or after" he replied, shrugging.

"I already promised to have dinner at home, but we can do something later" she replied. "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, maybe the usual coffee place, what do you say?"he asked.

"Sure! Mitsuki love their smoothies" Sarada laughed, but actually mentioned Mitsuki to be sure of something.

"Ah, right...Mitsuki" Boruto sighed.

"Or he's not coming?" She asked, her instinct told her Boruto wanted to be just them, they sometimes did that, going out just the two of them, they kinda enjoyed that.

"We haven't been out just the two of us in some time…" he said shrugging.

"Sure, then! Around 8?" She asked smiling, Boruto smiles back.

"I promise I'll look for you this time" he laughed.

"Ha, you better, usuratonkachi"

A few minutes later Mitsuki arrived, they went to report their training with Konohamaru and headed home.

"So...I think you made any progress, am I right?" ChouChou asked Mitsuki, they had arranged to meet after lunch.

"Did Sarada told you anything?" He asked, excited.

"Well, he told me you caused a little accident and they ended up kissing!" She yelled just as excited. "Give me those five!" she screamed, he gave her five. "Also, she told me they were going out today, just the two of them, and now...I know they have done that in the past, but...considering that they kissed today, maybe they'll finally confess!" She whispered with excitement.

"That's what I'm rooting for" he sighed.

"Aaah, fingers crossed!" She exclaimed

The afternoon continued normally, Sarada met with ChouChou to exchange their morning news, Boruto went to see Shikadai and the others and soon it was already time for dinner, and for seeing each other. For some weird reason this night out, although it seemed like all the others, it felt different. And they were dying to see why.

"Thank you for the meal!" Sarada said leaving her dishes on the washer and went to her room.

"Sarada, what's the rush?" Sasuke asked when she almost left running.

"I'm gonna get ready, I'm going out in 10!" She replied, staying.

"Oh, with Boruto and Mitsuki?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Well, kinda, just Boruto" she replies, shrugging.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Are you dating?" He asked, he was never soft with these things.

Sarada blushed.

"Of course not, we're just hanging out" she affirmed. "Can I go get ready?" She asked, nervously.

"Sure, dear" Sakura replied, getting ahead of her husband, who just snorted.

10 minutes passed, Sarada change her clothes, put on a nice pair of black pants and a white top with her favorite red jacket.

When she was ready, the bell rang. So she headed downstairs quickly.

Boruto was there, his usual dark jeans, a leather strap on his wrist, and a black t-shirt with some cool design on it.

'Why am I finding him so handsome? Get it together, Sarada, damn' she thought to herself after seeing him.

"Hey, there" he waived.

"Hello!" she replied "We go?" She asked.

"Sure!" He nodded and followed her to the door.

They headed out and started walking to the cafe.

"Wanna hear something funny?" She asked Boruto, a couple of meters away from the house.

"What?"

"When I told mom and dad where I was going, dad asked me if we were dating!" she laughed, Boruto was shocked.

"No shit! Dad said the exact same thing!" Boruto exclaimed.

"Amazing, they really are just like brothers…" she sighed.

"Dad looked excited and interested though" Boruto added, shrugging.

"Well, with mine is really hard to tell what the hell he's thinking" Sarada laughed "So I don't know" and sighed after.

They soon reached the place, picked a table and sat down. They ordered some coffee and mochi sweets.

So far it was going pretty much the same as other days, they talked about training, their common tv shows, they sometimes told each other old stories from their parents, Sarada never knew how to defend her father in some of them, but it was really fun, and they really felt comfortable with each other.

'For heaven's sake...why do I wanna kiss him?' Sarada asked herself while listening Boruto talk about a music video he had liked. 'Why am I wishing the answer to my dad had been yes?!'

'I'm not 12 anymore!' she sighed in her head.

"And then just...BOOM! They blew all that shit up!" Boruto laughed as he told everything.

'Why is he so fucking cute?! Damn you, Uzumaki Boruto, for making me want to kiss you so bad' she screamed in her head.

She knew she felt something for Boruto, since kids, but this was the first time she noticed it was this bad.

"Do we ask for the bill?" Boruto asked suddenly.

"Already?" Sarada asked, disappointed, she kinda wanted more time with him.

Boruto laughed "Actually I...have something else I wanted to show you…" he said, a bit nervous, Sarada blushed with hope.

"I see, sure, let's go then" she replied, with her heart in her throat.

They split the bill and left the cafe.

"So, where are we going?" Sarada asked.

"Follow me!" he replied running to the top of a nearby building, she followed, excited and nervous.

She then soon realized Boruto was taking her to the Hokage's faces mountain.

'I wonder…' she began thinking. 'Does he feel the same way?' she sighed. 'He is acting a bit different, does that really mean something?' she had her head full of doubt 'Should I say something?' she asked herself. 'But...what if that screws everything up?'

'No, Uchiha Sarada, stop, you're not a doubtful person, you're determined…' she tried to convince herself 'You will tell him…you're not kids anymore, everything will be okay' she repeated 'If our dads could be friends again after all that shit...I can do this and be okay' she repeated, while still keeping her eyes on following Boruto.

Until finally, they made it, the top of Naruto's head on the Hokage's Rock.

"It's been years since the last time we came here" she said when they arrived.

"And it's such a great view…" Boruto sighed while sitting, Sarada did as well.

"...it really is" she said looking at the city. "First time we come at night though, this is beautiful" she added.

'No more than you' Boruto thought of saying, but his nerves were all over the place and the words didn't come out of him at all. 'Get it together, men, you have to tell her, you must' he told himself.

He felt something for Sarada, something he didn't know was that strong, but he had finally decided to tell her, especially after the events of that morning, that accidental kiss (which a part of him thought Mitsuki had did on purpose) was the final push he needed to know he had to tell Sarada how he felt, and he was determined to do so.

'But how…?' he thought in despair and doubt.

"You know?" he began, she looked back at him. "I kinda told Dad that Mitsuki told us about that accidental kiss" he whispered to her with a smile.

"You did WHAT?!" she exclaimed, in shock. "Are you crazy?" she asked laughing. "What did he say?" she asked.

"He actually laughed, saying he never thought he would have to tell that story to us" Boruto replied "But he said that, although in that moment and for some time after they hated it with all their souls...as they grew up, they started finding it funny, and even treasure it" he said, shrugging. "Dad would even mock Sasuke for that kiss every time he could, and Sasuke did as well" he laughed.

"Funny…" Sarada laughed "Good thing we can find our own funny right now" she added.

"Well, we don't hate each other, for starters" Boruto shrugged.

"That's true, I don't think our dads hated each other though, they were kids" she stated.

"Yeah, but they didn't liked each other either" Boruto laughed. "Unlike u…" he started, his nerves stopped him from continuing, blushing the hell out of his face. "Anyway, his expression was priceless when I told him" he laughed it out.

'Damn it, Boruto, get it together!' he scolded himself.

'Was he about to say...unlike us?' she wondered, curious, impatient. She needed to know for sure, she'd ask him, yes, that's how she was going to know.

"Boruto" she started, her heart almost out of throat, her hands sweaty.

"Y...yeah?"

She smiled nervously, couldn't believe she was about to ask him that. So she laughed a little bit and took a deep breath.

Boruto had his hands shaking. 'She heard, oh god, she heard it…" he repeated in his head, dead nervous.

"Were you about to say 'unlike us'?" she asked, all her face turned red, so did Boruto's, despite that, they didn't look away from each other, not for a second.

'I'm so fucking screwed' Boruto thought before giving a heavy sigh, taking his eyes off Sarada.

"Fuck" he sighed, looking at the city, he sighed again. "I…" he began, he had no idea where to start, or how. "Yes" he replied, looking back at Sarada, who had her eyes filled with hope, but a shocked look in her face, blushed.

"With that you meant that…" she bit her lower lips a little, looked down, and looked back up. "You like me?" she asked, Boruto's breathing was getting heavy, but he was determined, this was it, for both of them.

This was the moment of truth.

They looked at each other for a moment, before Boruto could answer.

"A whole fucking lot" he replied, taking a heavy gulp of saliva.

Sarada started smiling softly, pressing her lips together.

'Thank god…' she thought, happy as she had never been in her whole life.

"Really?" she asked, with one hand above her heart.

"Death serious…look at this" he said, smiling nervously, raised a hand for her to see it was shaking like crazy.

She smiled wider, he was in shock.

"Usuratonkachi…" she whispered and throw herself to hug him tightly, he slowly returned the hug.

"Sarada…" he said, caressing her back softly.

"I feel the same way, Boruto" she said, letting partially go of the embrace to look directly into his eyes. "Since...since we were kids" she added, smiling as wide as she could.

She started laughing, so did he.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he asked laughing, she shook her head, still laughing.

"No, Boruto" she laughed.

They slowly stopped.

"Then, can I tell you something I wanted to tell you since I went to pick you up?" he asked.

"Sure" she replied, even shrugging.

"You look beautiful" he said, she erased her smile, blushing. "You always do, of course, but that jacket really suits you" she was still in shock, but started smiling.

"Then, can I also tell you something?" she said, with a soft and moved smile.

"Yeah"

"You always look handsome" Sarada smiled, and pushed him a little with her elbow "And really, really cool" he laughed, embarrassed.

"You know?" he started "I thought this was gonna feel…" he couldn't find the right words.

"Weirder?" she asked, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Yes! Why isn't it?" he asked laughing.

"I don't know is just…" she started. "Freedom I guess"

He smiled at her, she smiled back.

"So, I kinda didn't find a volunteer for my experiment" he started, Sarada just started laughing.

"Oh, no you didn't…" she just laughed.

"Yeah, the only one I wanted was nowhere to be seen the entire day" he said shrugging, and at the end, looking at her directly.

She stood a little shocked.

"Until now, at least" he added, face red as hell.

"Did she volunteer?" she asked, as if the matter was not with ther.

"Don't know…" he replied, Sarada smiled, looking down. "She hasn't answered" he didn't took his eyes off her as she finally looked up to him. "But her smile is great"

She laughed.

"Usuratonkachi…" she sighed. "Well, tell you what, if she doesn't answer, I can volunteer" she teased.

"Really?" he asked, his hands started shaking again.

"Sure, I can take one for the team" Sarada laughed shrugging, her heart beating like crazy.

Even without noticing, they had been moving closer and closer, so much, that they were almost facing each other directly.

Boruto stood up, offered his hand to Sarada, she took it and stood up in front of him, her legs shaking.

"But be sure to give a good review, uh?" he told her, not letting go of her hand.

She just laughed and got closer to him, his smile softened.

He sighed. "What the hell have you done to me, Uchiha?" he asked, taking one hand and reaching for her face, putting her glasses up, so he could see her eyes better, and sliding a hand in her hair.

"That's my line, usuratonkachi" she smiled, getting closer, her both hand on Boruto's chest, looking up to him.

"Never stop calling me that" he added, getting closer and closer, taking her cheek in his hand.

And finally, the kiss happened.

Small and sweet at first, Boruto took his other hand in her opposite cheek, deepening the kiss slowly, few seconds later, Sarada extended her hands to embrace him on the neck, getting them closer and closer. They then started moving their lips slowly, gently.

They couldn't feel happier.

Boruto suddenly moved his hands to her waist and lift her up, embracing her. They continued kissing, making it more passionate each second, they had wanted this, without noticing, for such a long time.

Bit by bit, second by second they started slowing it down, Boruto brought Sarada down again and they separated and finally looked into each other's eyes.

They laughed, and laughed, and laughed. They truly had never been happier.

"Final verdict?" Boruto asked between laughs.

She laughed and jumped to embrace him again.

Kissing him again on the way.

They separated again shortly after.

Boruto smiled. "I definitely don't want to go home today" he shrugged.

"As if we didn't see eachother everyday" she laughed, giving him a small push with her elbow.

"Training tomorrow at 8?" he asked.

"Totally" she replied.

"Can you wake me up again?" he asked, laughing.

She sighed with a big smile. "Sure, I'll be there"

They sat down again, closely next to each other, in silence, just looking at the bright city.

After a couple of minutes they decided sadly to return home, since it was a bit late.

They weren't going to be able to sleep in a few hours, but her parents might even interrogate them if they showed up late.

"You didn't had to walk me home" Sarada said when they arrived at her house.

"Meh, I live close anyway" he shrugged. "So…" he started.

"Yeah, Boruto, we're dating" she clarified with a smile. "Stay away from my dad for a while, ok?" she added, winking.

"He's gonna kill me with training" he sighed "But hey, worth it" added, shrugging again.

"Silly" she smiled. "See you tomorrow, usuratonkachi" she said going to the door.

"See you tomorrow, Sarada" he waved goodbye as she entered the house.

'I DID IT! OH MY FUCKING GOD I DID IT, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! UCHIHA SARADA LIKES ME TOO!' Boruto thought to himself jumping around, full of happiness, running to his house, to not sleep at all, thinking about tomorrow.

'He likes me...he likes me, he likes me, he likes me' Sarada thought to herself, happy as she could be, glued to the door with her hands above her heart, smiling peacefully.

"Sarada?" suddenly she heard her father's voice coming from the living room, she snapped.

"Yes?" she rushed to him, he was reading a book sitting on the couch.

"It's almost eleven, why are you back so late?" he asked putting the book down.

"I was out with Boruto" she shrugged, trying to hide her excitement.

"What did you guys do?" he asked, intimidating.

"We went to the usual coffee shop and hanged out by the Hokage's mountain" she explained, a little small started forming right afterwards, a part of her couldn't lie to her father.

"And why are you so happy about it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, and she knew that if he had his two arms he would've crossed his arms. "You go out all the time…" he added.

"Well I…" she began, and couldn't help to smile, but made a big sigh afterwards. "Fine, I definitely can't lie to you" Sasuke lift that eyebrow even further, she took a deep breath, ready to say it all in one sentence, and as straight as she could. "Boruto confessed to me today" she said quickly, her father's raised eyebrow went down immediately as he stood up.

"Sorry?" he asked, not angry, but surprised.

"He...he told me he liked me" she said. "a lot" she added, with a small smile, nervous of what her father might say.

"I see" he said, lowering his sight for a bit and then looking back at her. "And do you like him?" he asked.

"Well…" she began, smiling wider "Yeah, a lot too" she finally said, Sasuke sighed.

"I guess it couldn't be helped" he said, and suddenly, to Sarada's surprise, a soft smile appeared in his lips. "I'm glad"

"What? Really?" she laughed "Boruto was so scared that you might kill him with training just for dating me" she explained.

"I'd just do that if he mistreated you, which is not the case I see" Sarada soocked her head.

"I'd beat the shit out of him if he mistreated me, you know that" she added winking, Sasuke snorted.

"That's my daughter…" he said smiling, she smiled back. "Now, off to bed, it's late" he said, she nodded, said goodbye and went directly to her bedroom.

Meanwhile, when Boruto first arrived to his house, luckily nobody was waiting for him at the living room, but as he rushed, almost dancing to his room he saw his dad on the studio, working.

"Is that you, Boruto?" he asked suddenly, turning around, Boruto jumped of surprise.

"Hey, dad" he waved, with a big smile.

"Why so happy?" he asked, leaning on his chair and crossing his arms.

Boruto bit his lower lip with excitement.

"Can I come in and tell you a secret?" he asked, Naruto was puzzled, but said yes. Boruto took a chair and sat next to his dad. "Ok, hear this…" he began, smiling even more widely. "I confessed to Sarada today!" he said, almost screamed, and Naruto looked twice as puzzled.

"Hold on, son, you confessed? You like Sarada?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Yes!" he replied. "Dad, we even kissed! She likes me too!" she exclaimed, not being able to contain his happiness. "Ah, it was the best night ever" he sighed letting himself fall on the chair, looking at the ceiling, smiling.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me" Naruto said, Boruto looked directly at him "And if you're worried about Sasuke, don't be, I think he might be as happy as I am" he assured.

"I hope so…" Boruto laughed. "Well, I just...I just wanted to tell someone, I'm going to try and sleep, we have morning training and all" he said standing up.

"Goodnight, son" Naruto farewelled.

"'Night, dad" Boruto replied, leaving the office.

Boruto and Sarada lied in bed, happy, hopeful, and calmed. Trying to fall asleep so tomorrow would come faster, so their days finally knowing each other's feelings would start.

And they couldn't be happier.


End file.
